1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for correcting a clutch characteristic of a DCT, and more particularly, to a method for correcting a clutch characteristic in consideration of energy that is applied to a clutch.
2. Description of Related Art
Automated manual transmissions such as an AMT (automated manual transmission) or a DCT (double clutch transmission), systems automatically controlling the shifting mechanism of manual transmissions, are usually configured to transmit engine torque to the shifting mechanism, using a dry clutch, unlike common A/Ts that use a torque converter and a wet multi-plate clutch.
Such a dry clutch is controlled by an actuator and generally, the actuator is controlled by a T-S curve showing changes in transmission torque of the dry clutch to the stroke of the actuator.
Since the dry clutch has a characteristic that the transmission torque is largely changed by numerous factors such as allowances of the components, the degree of friction due to use, thermal deformation due to high temperature, and a change in friction coefficient of the disc, it is difficult to obtain data of the transmission torque of the dry clutch in a predetermined state.
However, the changes in characteristics of the transmission torque are not applied well in control of the dry clutch, so when the actuator is controlled too less or much, the clutch excessive slips or a shock is caused; therefore, it is required to find out the exact characteristics of the transmission torque of the dry clutch according to the stroke of the actuator and to use them in control of the actuator.
For reference, FIG. 1 is a view showing the clutch structure of a DCT where the present invention can be applied, in which a first clutch and a second clutch are disposed at both sides of a center plate 500 at the center, the first clutch includes a first clutch plate 502 pressed to the center plate 500 and receiving power and a first pressing plate 504 pressing the first clutch plate 502 to the center plate 500, the second clutch includes a second clutch plate 506 and a second pressing plate 508, the first pressing plate 504 presses the first clutch plate 502 to the center plate 500, as a first engaging bearing 510 moves to the left, and the second pressing plate 508 presses the second clutch plate 506 to the center plate 500, as a second engaging bearing 512 moves to the left.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.